Ginny's BlessingRevenge
by When.The.Dust.Settles
Summary: Ginny gives her blessing to Draco, as well as revenge to Harry.. Little bit of Drarry


Ginny's Blessing

**Written By:** ..

**Summary:** Ginny's an artist, honest and true. And Ginny loves Harry, like good sisters do. Adult!Fic Nice!Slytherins Artist!Ginny and SLASH! HarryxDraco

**Rating: **T, 'cuz K is kid stuff.

**Author's Note: **Got my inspiration while brushing my teeth. O.o

Let the show begin

* * * * * * * * * *

It was the five year anniversary on MoldyWart's death, and Ginny Weasely had thrown the Golden Trio a party. She'd invited almost everyone who'd been involved in the war, which led her to use at least four different enlarging spells on her flat, located in a tall apartment building in Muggle London. The celebration ( "A whopping good'un!" declared a heavily intoxicated Seamus) was currently winding down at 3 A.M. Only five guests had lingered, offering to help Gin clean up. On three, they waved their wands, and the mess was gone.

Draco Malfoy flopped down into an armchair. "Glad that's over," he pouted "Cleaning always takes so much out of me." Ginny laughed, and joined Luna and Neville, Luna's fiancée, on the couch. Pansy Parkinson sat on the arm of Draco's chair, while Blaise Zabini resigned himself to standing, admiring the artwork Ginny had painted on the walls. Though hard to believe, most Slytherins had turned out strong supporters of the Light side. Maybe it was the fact they'd been Crucio'd by the Dark Lord themselves as children. Who knew? Neville put an arm around Luna's shoulders. Ginny knocked it off.

"None of that Neville, Luna is _my_ wife-y." she said with a teasing grin. "Right Luna, darling?"

"Oh yes," she replied dreamily, but just as jokingly. "I'm sorry Neville, I've been two timing you." She pulled Ginny into a quick hug. "I've been in love with Ginny this entire time."

Neville quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes, and someday, once we're married, we'll have lots of little Luna and Ginny -lettes, right wife-y?And they'll all be artists, and write for the Quibbler."

"And one will play the contrabass flute." Five heads swiveled to stare at her.

"They've been known to reduce infestations of nargles."

"Right."

"I see."

"Oh right, right."

"Duh."

Draco looked distinctly uncomfortable, but said nothing.

"So, I'll be an old man, living with eight cats, and unrequited love?" said Neville, barely holding down laughter. Before they could answer, Blaise snorted. Draco threw him a sharp look, which Pansy smiled softly at, and Blaise ignored. "Can we change the subject?" Draco asked.

"What's the matter Draco? Homophobic?" teased Luna.

Blaise snorted loudly. "No, of course not, that would be hypocritical._"_

"_Blaise!" _Draco hissed. Malfoys did not appreciate having their personal affairs gossiped to the world. That is, if it was bad gossip. Malfoys liked to be the topic of conversation, otherwise.

"Well, it would, Drakey, my little lilac," smirked Pansy. Good natured-ly, though.

"The great prince of Slytherin is, dare I say it, gay?" Draco scowled his best scowl, glared his best glare, but it didn't work. The Gryffindors began to laugh. It was just too unbelievable.

"I am not gay," Draco sniffed, pride wounded.

"Right, you're just; what did you call it? Oh yes," Blaise smiled, as he was interrupted by a snarled 'DON'T YOU DARE!' "Relax, we're among friends. Yes, Draco created his own sexual orientation," Blaise continued, turning back to Luna, Neville and Ginny. "Potter-sexual."

Their initial reactions were each different. Luna was snapped out of her usually dreamy state and, as her jaw dropped, her eyebrow disappeared beneath her bangs. Neville's eyes became as big as saucers, but Ginny didn't seem surprised at all. She sat back, arms folded, and smiled.

Pansy noted Ginny's reaction. "See? Ginny wasn't surprised at all. If anyone looked close enough, they would have noticed." Pansy, however, was wrong. She had mistook Ginny's smug smile for one of understanding. You see, Ginny had broken up with Harry, right after her last year at Hogwarts. She had suspected Harry was gay, but had said nothing, figuring Harry was trying to hide in the closet and protect her feelings. Harry had told her about it, a month or two later. Now Ginny had a chance to play match maker for her surrogate brother. This could be fun...

Author's Note: My computer practically threw up on me for all these "magical" words. Like Manipulative!Ginny? Reviews will be thanked heartily with cookies. The baked goods, not the viruses..


End file.
